


Three Hundred Sixty-Five Degrees

by ravenlowe



Series: This Must Be the Place [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlowe/pseuds/ravenlowe
Summary: Harry and Merlin finally make it to a bed.Or:  a coda to the Epilogue of You Might Get What You're After.





	Three Hundred Sixty-Five Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Merlin finally make it to a bed.
> 
> Can be read with, or without reading You Might Get What You're After first, but might mean more with the context.
> 
> Otherwise pretty much PWP. Hope you enjoy!

The weeks following Bors’ arrest passed in a blur.

It could have been weeks or days before Merlin cornered him in the hallway outside Central and growled, “I’m cashing in my raincheck.  My quarters, eleven tonight, and if you’re late, you don’t get to come,” into Harry’s ear. The bastard didn’t even give Harry time to form a response before he sauntered right around Harry and disappeared into Central.

For a split second, Harry debated not showing up at all, but then his cock twitched at the memory of Merlin’s tone and he decided that no, two weeks was too long, and he was getting fucked that night, hell or high water.

What a sad life he lived, being a slave to his hormones.

Harry let himself into Merlin’s quarters right on time, with bells on, to find a dark, empty room.  He pouted at his reflection in the small mirror over Merlin’s sink and made himself comfortable at the man’s desk.  Harry  _ wanted _ to stretch out on the bed and perhaps pre-game while he waited, but just being in the room without Merlin seemed like an intrusion.

He poked at a mass of wires sprawling over the desk and hoped, belatedly, that it wouldn’t explode.  Merlin was a bit of a slob. There was questionable technology strewn everywhere. Harry  _ might _ have to insist that their further liaisons take place in his own quarters, not that Harry hadn’t fucked in worse.  The room might be cluttered, but it was no dingy, public restroom.

The wires didn’t explode, and Harry didn't have to wait long for Merlin to appear.  He seemed almost surprised to see Harry there, perched in his office chair with a smile on his lips.

Well, bully for him.  “You’re late,” Harry drawled as Merlin locked the door behind him.  “What were the consequences of that? Oh. Yes. You don’t get to come tonight.”  He tilted his chin up and looked down the line of his nose at Merlin, daring him to take the bait.

“Well,” Merlin drawled right back at him, as he took the few short steps needed to stand just in front of Harry and look down at him.  He reached out and cupped Harry’s cheek then dragged his thumb across Harry’s lower lip. “I suppose then, it’s a good thing that you’re not the one making the rules tonight.”

Harry shivered and leaned forward into the touch despite himself.  Merlin’s voice just wasn’t fair. He brushed his tongue against the side of Merlin’s thumb and fought the urge to mewl as Merlin slipped his hand away from Harry’s lips and curled it into his hair instead.  “I seem to recall that  _ being your rule.” _

“Don’t apply to me,” Merlin laughed, as he tightened his grip on Harry’s curls.  “But I suppose I should make up the slight all the same.” With a movement so smooth that Harry envied it, Merlin pulled Harry closer even as he slipped down to kneel between Harry’s legs.  Their lips sealed together just as Merlin’s knees hit the floor.

Harry didn’t even have a chance.

Merlin’s free hand palmed at his cock and as Harry opened his mouth to moan, Merlin licked his way inside.

Part of Harry had worried, that with the creation of their  _ arrangement, _ things would somehow change between them.  He couldn’t quite put his finger on what he thought might change, but he knew from the way Merlin kissed him that he needn’t have worried.

Merlin kissed him with just as much hunger and want as their first.  He wasn’t as experienced as Harry, and never would be, but what Merlin lacked in technique he always made up for in raw emotion.  It was so at odds with his taciturn demeanor that it was almost humorous, but then again, none of them were what they seemed, now were they?

He was relentless.  Harry shivered again despite the rising heat on his cheeks and didn't even notice that his cock had been freed from his trousers, his pants pushed aside, until Merlin broke away from the kiss to seal his lips around the crown.

Harry gasped as his hands clenched around the chair’s armrests.  They had all the time in the world for perhaps the first time ever, but Merlin didn't seem inclined to draw things out or tease.  He took Harry in as deep as he could manage and wrapped his fingers around the rest to give Harry a gentle squeeze as he sucked.

Christ, he was getting better at that-- always the quick study.  Harry could do little more than grip at the chair and writhe from the point that Merlin held him steady and still.  The hand that was now splayed wide against Harry’s stomach was like an anchor, keeping him from thrusting too far into Merlin’s mouth even as it dragged him down into the depths.

A vicious suck had Harry’s knees jerking up, curling into his body, until Merlin relented and they settled back down, draping over Merlin’s shoulders instead of feet back on the floor.  The change must have pleased Merlin as he hummed while Harry was deep in his throat and sent Harry’s toes curling in his oxfords.

It was just as filthy as any of Harry’s clandestine rendezvous, and Harry had never quite felt so much like a debauched Edwardian heroine as he did in that moment.  His back arched on the next bob of Merlin’s head and  _ this time _ the Scot’s little trick was to wriggle his tongue on the underside of Harry’s cock.   


He’d learned to play dirty that way from Harry.

Harry knew that he wouldn’t last much longer, but it still came as a surprise when he came, hard and fast.  It stole his breath away and his mind blanked for a moment, though the sensations faded almost as quickly as they’d come on.   


When he came back to himself Harry realized he was gripping the side of Merlin’s head instead of the armchair and flushed.  He couldn’t even remember moving. It took effort to release Merlin and drop his legs back to the ground at the same time.

Once released, Merlin pulled off him with a wet pop and sat back on his haunches.  To Harry’s surprise, he swallowed the load of spend in his mouth then licked his lips.

Harry huffed as he collapsed against the back of his chair.  “If that’s my reward, I’m going to have to be on time more often.”  He sounded  _ wrecked _ to his own ears, and hadn’t even done anything but ride out Merlin’s onslaught.

There was so much passion hidden in that impassive exterior and Harry delighted in bringing it out in the man.   


His satisfied grin soon turned into a pout, however.  “I wanted to take more time.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and offered Harry his hand to pull himself up from the chair. “ _ You’re _ off until further notice, and  _ I’m _ not due to check in again until tomorrow morning.”

Well, that was interesting.  Merlin had been working almost non-stop since being released by medical  _ days _ ago.  “Mordred kick you out?”

“Mordred kicked me out,” Merlin agreed as he pulled Harry up then let him go with a long look.  Harry could only imagine what he looked like in that moment. Gorgeous, for one thing. “The point is we do have plenty of time, and I’m sure that you’ll be able to get it up  _ again _ before we’re finished.”

Neither man failed to notice the way Harry’s cock twitched where it hung otherwise limp in his trousers.  Merlin raised a brow but harry refused to be ashamed. “Alright then,” he said. “Since you’re the one with all the plans, what next?”

For his part, Harry couldn’t wait to get his hands all over Merlin and give as good as he’d got, but it seemed Merlin had something else in mind.  “Strip,” he ordered, his tone enough to make Harry’s cock twitch again. “Now that I’ve taken  _ your _ edge off, I want to see you.”

“And what about your  _ edge _ ,” Harry couldn’t stop himself from asking, even as he pushed his trousers down to pool around his feet.  He gave the tent in Merlin’s trousers a sharp nod as he toed off his shoes, before stepping out of the circle of cloth.

“I’m not the one that’s an impatient harlot,” Merlin grumbled.  He was far from a passive observer. By the time Harry started tugging his shirts off, Merlin was matching him for every article of clothing he removed.

It didn’t take them long to strip down to nothing.

They’d been fooling around like teenagers for  _ months _ , but with the risk of getting caught so high, they’d never taken the time to strip down completely before.

Merlin was close enough to touch, but Harry didn't try to close the space between them.   


Merlin’s chest and shoulders, Harry recalled from their training sessions, and he was intimately familiar with the man’s cock, of course, but the curve of his hip, skin pulled tight over thighs more muscular than they had any right to be, and the knobby knees of someone who was only  _ just _ growing into this frame were all new territory.

“You are wasted sitting behind that desk,” Harry commented, not for the first time as he stared-- openly.  The Scot also had less body hair than expected, the most of it consolidating into a trail from Merlin’s belly button to his cock.  Harry wanted to lick it.

If it was any consolation, Merlin seemed just as taken with his first glimpse of Harry in his altogether.  There was a softness to Harry, that no amount of exercise seemed to erase, and while Merlin appeared unfairly chiseled, Harry kept his strength hidden away.   


Merlin didn’t seem to mind his lack of six pack or the spattering of hair across his chest, as he closed the distance between them.  He seemed taken with it even, as one warm hand splayed low over Harry’s hips, then pushed back around to the cleft of his arse. Merlin’s other hand curled back into Harry’s hair, dragging him in for a kiss.

It was a preoccupation that Merlin had, where he couldn’t keep his hands out of Harry’s hair-- jealousy, Harry decided, as Merlin’s hair was courser and had the tendency to stick up high along his forehead.  If the trade off was having a smoother body, as seemed to be the case, Harry wasn’t sure which he’d pick.

Harry nipped at Merlin’s lower lip, and got himself spun around and pushed towards the bed for his troubles.  His back hit the mattress with enough force to bounce, and knock the breath from him. It was the second time that evening that Harry was left gasping for air, as Merlin refused to give him time to recover before kissing him again.

His knees were on either side of Harry’s waist, as Merlin curled his body down to meet Harry’s.  Harry could feel Merlin’s cock where it was pressed in against his stomach, weeping. He made a move to grab for it, but Merlin captured his wrists and pinned them down to the mattress, as he licked and nipped his way down Harry’s jaw.

“C’mon Mr. Man with a Plan, get on with it,” Harry whined as he rolled his hips to try and spur Merlin on.  Exploration and foreplay were well and good, but even though he’d already come once, Harry still had  _ needs _ .

“What is it you want me to get on with,” Merlin growled into his ear before biting down against the lobe.  Harry jerked underneath him, his legs scrambling for purchase to gain enough leverage to do  _ anything. _

“You’re the one making the rules,” he reminded the other man with a growl.

He could  _ feel _ Merlin smile against his skin, as he moved down to the junction of Harry’s shoulder.  “And I’m  _ asking _ you want it is you want.”

A hand released one of Harry’s arms, to slide down the side of his chest.  Merlin’s thumb traced a circle around Harry’s nipple, then gave it a sharp tweak that had words spilling out of Harry’s mouth.  “Christ! Fine! Fuck me. I want you to fuck me! Please. That’s what your raincheck was all about wasn’t it? Fucking me?”

There were more choice words just begging to let out, but Harry wasn’t so far gone to forget Merlin’s  _ issues _ with being called a bastard, even in jest.

Merlin pulled back to give him a quick peck on the lips that was  _ almost _ playful, then rolled off to the side.  “Aye, it was. So kind of you to remember.”

“Ugh.  Cheeky arsehole,” Harry complained.  “Why do I deal with your sass, and why are you all the way over there?”

“Slick and rubbers,” Merlin explained, as dug around in his side table.  He threw  _ another _ clump of wires to the ground before finding what he was looking for, and turning his attention back to Harry.  “Budge up.”

Harry rolled onto his stomach, and pulled himself up on the mattress until he could rest his head on the pillows.  He spread his legs, just slightly, and turned to smile up at Merlin. “Well, how do  _ you _ want me?”

It took Merlin so long to answer that Harry lifted his head from his pillow to get a better look at him.  Merlin’s eyes were narrowed in concentration, and glued on Harry’s arse. “Hey, I’m up here  _ darling _ .  Remember me?”

Merlin startled, and flushed brighter than Harry had ever witnessed. “S-sorry.  Like that is fine, but uh up on your knees?” He was nervous, and Harry had a growing suspicion.  He braced himself up on his elbows, so he could watch Merlin watch him move up to his knees.

Merlin swallowed, and Harry laughed.  “I thought you were going to fuck me. Not just stare.”

“I..you..” Merlin trailed off into a glare, and squeezed the bottle of lubricant with more force than necessary.  “I haven’t done this before,” he confessed in a rush, and confirmed Harry’s suspicions.

“I thought as much,” Harry said, without a bit of concern, as he watched Merlin’s face.  “Do you need me to walk you through it?”

“No,” Merlin replied after another long moment.  He reached out and let the slick drip down the cleft of Harry’s arse before putting the bottle aside.  “I know the basics I’ve just never..applied them.” He caught some of the liquid with two fingers before it could drip down over Harry’s balls and dragged it back up to circle it around Harry’s puckered hole.

Harry shivered.  “Ah. And where did you learn the basics?”

It was hard to watch Merlin now, as he moved to be more behind Harry, and pressed a finger slowly inside him.  Harry dropped his head down against his folded arms and sucked in a breath. 

He missed Merlin’s answer over the roaring in his ears.  “What was that,” he gasped as Merlin pressed deeper.

“I said, it’s in the Kingsman handbook.  Under the section about honeypot missions.”

Harry stopped short at that, only to moan as Merlin’s finger bottomed out.  Christ, but his fingers were  _ long _ .  His fingertip brushed against Harry’s prostate, and Merlin wasn’t even  _ trying. _  “I fucking love your fingers,” Harry growled.  “Push a little harder then crook it.”

God help him, Merlin did it, and Harry’s thighs shook as he didn’t let up immediately after.  In fact, it seemed once he realized how the touch was affecting Harry, he made it his personal business to do it over and over again.  Harry didn’t even get to examine how ridiculous it was that the Kingsman Handbook apparently contained a chapter on anal sex that he’d never read.

To be fair, he hadn’t read much of the Handbook.

“Jesus.  Add another finger and stretch me out before I come again,” Harry all but begged, as a bead of precome dripped down and  _ pooled _ on Merlin’s duvet.

Merlin stopped moving for a moment.  “I’m already at three. Did you want a fourth?”

Harry’s head flew up as he craned it around to stare at Merlin.  Sure enough, as he bore down on Merlin’s  _ fingers _ he could feel the girth of the additional digits.  That, had never happened to him before. “When did that happen?”

“Over the course of the last ten minutes.  You must have been too busy trying to fuck yourself back on me and making those  _ adorable _ little chuffing noises to notice.”

Harry scowled at him, then dropped his head back to the pillow.  “I do not  _ chuff. _ ”

Merlin laughed and pulled away, leaving Harry’s hole feeling stretched and empty.  “Did you still want another finger?”

“No,” Harry shook his head, and spread his knees a little further apart, as if to entice Merlin.  “Just fuck me, you ingrate. Unfair. Everything about you is unfair.”

Merlin scratched his nails from Harry’s shoulder to his arse, with another soft laugh.  “Pushy.” The argument was only for show, however, as Harry heard the sound of foil ripping, and Merlin hiss out a long breath as he slid the rubber down his untouched cock.  He had to be in pain by now. Harry was, and he’d already come once.

Merlin went for the slick once again, and Harry forced himself to relax as he felt it drip down over his open hole.  This was his favorite part. The first bump of a cock against his body, and the burn as it slowly pressed inside.

There was no pain.  Merlin applied had applied himself to opening Harry up with the same level of concentration that he did everything else, but Harry did feel  _ stretched. _  He felt full, and each shallow thrust Merlin made cause Harry to feel it deeper down to his bones.  Even then, when Harry didn’t think he could possibly take more, Merlin kept on thrusting until at last, he settled tight against Harry’s back.

They both let out a long breath, almost in unison.  “Did I hurt you,” Merlin asked, his chest heaving as if he’d run a marathon.

“Not in the slightest,” Harry replied, his own tone just as breathless.  “Now fuck me.”

Merlin sighed.  “ _ Pushy _ ,” he said again.  “I’m supposed to be making the rules, remember?”

“That,” Harry chuckled, “went out the window when you asked me what I wanted.”  He bore down on Merlin’s cock, and laughed louder as Merlin let out a strangled grunt.

“Fine.  Cheeky.” 

Merlin stayed careful and slow with him, however, for the first few thrusts.  It was the  _ virgin _ in him, driving him to fear hurting Harry by being too rough.  Harry bore it for as long as he cared, then began thrusting back against Merlin, and pulling back to speed his thrusts.  Their rhythm went off and awkward for just a moment, until Merlin gripped Harry’s hips tight then  _ thrust. _

Harry’s body rocked with the force of it, and his hands curled tight into Merlin’s pillow.   _ That _ was more like it. It took a few more thrusts, and some guiding adjustments from Harry however, before everything seemed to just  _ click. _

Unrestrained, Merlin pounded into him with growing force that made Harry’s thighs shake, his back ache, and his mind go blissfully blank.  It wasn’t until Merlin curled his body close enough that he could slip a hand from Harry’s hip down to his cock, that the world returned to sharp focus.

“Shit,” Harry cursed with a clumsy tongue.  “That’s right, you  _ beast _ .  Show me what you’re made of.”

If Merlin heard him, he gave no indication.  He pumped at Harry’s cock in the rhythm of his thrusts, and Christ but this couldn’t go on for much longer.  It spread like fire, from the point that Merlin slid inside him, and from the heat of his hand. It burned up Harry’s back and into his brain, until it went back down, pumping like blood from his thundering heart to coil deep in his stomach and  _ explode. _

Harry cried out as he came for the second time that evening, his cock jerking against the resistance of Merlin’s hand as the little seed he had left dribbled down over the Scot’s knuckles.  It was fire and electric, the sensation Harry had felt like he’d been chasing for  _ years _ and fuck, he was already looking forward to doing this with Merlin again and again.

He was a fucking genius for securing Merlin as his  _ friend. _

Except, Harry was having trouble keeping his knees under him, and Merlin was  _ still _ fucking.  Harry let out a long whine, still keyed up from his release, but unsure if his sensitive body could handle much more of the treatment as it came down from the high.  He trembled in Merlin’s grip as the handler let go of his cock, to pull Harry back up into position by his hip.

Merlin growled in frustration, or perhaps just growled, as his hips snapped again, then lost rhythm.  Harry could feel every jerk of Merlin’s cock as found his own release, and cried out right along with Merlin as  _ finally _ his motions stilled.

“You have quite the endurance for a man your age,” Harry joked, the words stilted and gargled.

He whined as Merlin pulled his spent cock from Harry’s body, and turned to plop down hard to sit on the edge of the bed.  After a moment, the bed shook and Harry felt the rush of air, as Merlin flopped back to lay beside him. Harry rolled onto his side, and smiled at the sweaty Scot.

Merlin’s skin was blotched from the exertion, and his chest heaved as he blinked up at the ceiling.   


Harry reached down and ran a finger between Merlin’s pectorals, tracing the Kingsman seal in the sweat beaded there.  “You are, however, going to have to give me at least an hour before we do it again. I’m older, you see, and need the time to recover.”

“You,” Merlin rasped, as he let his head flop to the side so he could see Harry.  “Are insane if you think we’re doing that again tonight. I’m fucking spent.”

Harry tsked and laid his head back down against his arm, his free hand stretching flat over the design he’d traced over Merlin’s calming heart.  “I take back what I said then. We’ll need to work on your endurance. Lucky for you, I volunteer my services any time you’re up for a repeat performance.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Merlin sighed, as his nose scrunched.  He reached down to pull the rubber from his softening cock and clumsily tied it off.  “And we’re both a mess.”

“And you,” Harry came to the horrible realization.  “Don’t have an en suite shower.”

Merlin grunted his affirmation and covered his eyes with his forearm, as if to hide from the truth.

Harry groaned and poked him in the side.  “From now on, we do this in my quarters. No arguments.”

“None from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanted to write the boys having a little fun after things begin to calm down, so here we are!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr @ [fvckingspectacvlar](http://fvckingspectacvlar.tumblr.com) I'm going to try and be better about actually posting things. It's been a busy couple of weeks! Feel free to give me a poke.
> 
> Thank you BosieJan for betaing <3.
> 
> The title comes from Burning Down the House by Talking Heads.


End file.
